Hero
by Reptileboy
Summary: King Wendell comes to the rescue of a young woman and they become attracted to each other. Trouble is, she has no idea Wendell is a king.


Hero.  
  
The mountains looked amazing from the fringes of the forest. The snow capped mountains that separated Wendell's castle and Kissing Town, under which lay the domain of the Dwarves, dazzled in the warmth of the spring sun. The sky was filled with fluffy white clouds as everything took on picturesque qualities. King Wendell was riding without his guards or any sort of group. It was simply himself and the company of his trusted dog, Prince.  
  
Wendell paused along the dirt path and took a moment to savour the sheer beauty of his kingdom. For miles around him there was nothing but unspoilt natural beauty, unchanged since his great-grandmother Snow White first became queen. The horse swayed a little as it was tired from the long ride through the forest. In recognition, Wendell gave the horse an apple piece from his side bag. Immediately Prince looked up at his master with hopeful intent. Giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Wendell often had to wonder if Prince had retained of his human knowledge. Wendell himself was prone to moments of oddness that could easily be attributed to being dog like.  
  
Wendell's experience as a dog was not a lost memory and he remembered a large amount of what it was like to be a dog. As such he gave Prince a fair amount of attention. Regular walks that also allowed him the opportunity to clear his mind. Prince looked a bit ragged and was panting a bit heavier than was good for him. Wendell knew that there was a small stream nearby that had a crystal clear quality. Prince would have his refreshment there.  
  
Wendell gave the horse a gentle kick and steered it on its way. Within minutes they had arrived at the stream and both Prince and the horse were lapping up the fresh water. Wendell was leaning against a tree eating an apple and drinking from a canister. Somehow it felt inappropriate for a king to be drinking the same water as his animals. It was as Wendell was sitting watching Prince that he noticed the dog's ears pricked up then the dog stand up and look back on the road. At first Wendell thought that it was simply a noisy forest creature that was warranting Prince's attention. That was until Wendell heard the loud scream of a woman.  
  
Immediately Wendell sprang into action. He grabbed his sword from his horse and ran in the direction of the scream. He cleared the foliage and emerged on the dirt road to discover a young woman being chased by two men on horseback. The woman was clearly distressed and her clothes looked ragged and unkempt. Her eyes locked with Wendell's and a he saw her desperate plea for help. Wendell gripped his sword and made for the two men who had caught up with the woman and were grabbing and pulling her.  
  
"Get your hands off her," Wendell shouted.  
  
"Go away boy. This is no business of yours," The larger man said gruffly back to Wendell.  
  
"I disagree," Wendell returned. "Get your hands of her or I shall remove them myself."  
  
"Oh, we have a hero on our hands." The smaller man laughed. "If it's a fight you want, then you shall have it."  
  
The two men dismounted from their horses and walked calmly towards Wendell, laughing as they did. The young woman ran into the forest and hid. Though if Wendell were to lose this fight then no matter how far she ran during that time it simply would not be enough. Surely that would be motivation enough for Wendell to win.  
  
"I have no wish to harm, simply let the girl go and be on your way," Wendell said.  
  
"You are in no position to be demanding anything of us," The short man spat.  
  
"Then I will be forced to kill you." Wendell said passively.  
  
The two men were still laughing when Wendell launched his attack. Perhaps premature as both men were able to easily block his lunge. Suddenly the expressions on their faces became deathly serious. It was two on one in a fair fight and Wendell had no idea of the ability of these men. Wendell moved into a defensive pattern. Blocking the two men's attacks with relative easy and angering them further. His hope was to have one of them drop their guard for the briefest of moments.  
  
The short man was sloppy and left most of the work fall on his comrade. The taller man had more skill but used mostly brute strength. Wendell narrowly missed having his face cut open when he lunged too early. When the taller man committed to the attack Wendell was able to get a chance. With pure instinct, Wendell swung his sword and slashed along the man's belly. The wound was deep and the man screamed in pain before dropping to the ground.  
  
The short man stood in complete horror at his fallen comrade. Wendell stood with his sword at the ready as the tall mans life ebbed out of him and he died. The short man became enraged and swung wildly at Wendell. His sword slammed against Wendell's making a sound like thunder. Wendell was fighting hard not to fall over but was managing to stay his ground. The man swung his sword in an attempt to remove Wendell's head from the rest of his body. Instead he gave Wendell the chance to rip his belly open too. Instead Wendell slashed the man's arms with a shallow cut before kicking him in the chest. The man went flying to the ground in a daze. He slowly tried to get up but a swift kick to the man's head knocked him out cold.  
  
Wendell stood near breathless. It was not until he heard Prince barking in the forest and a shriek that he remembered the young woman. He walked into the forest and followed the cries. When he finally came across the young girl, she was pinned up against a tree with Prince vigilantly watching her. Even when Wendell arrived, Prince did not let his guard down.  
  
"Down Prince," Wendell commanded. Prince obeyed his master and moved to stand beside Wendell.  
  
The woman was visibly shaking. Tears were rolling down her face, and her clothes were torn. Wendell serious exterior quickly changed to that of concern. Clearly the woman was in sort of serious trouble that one man died over and another was severely injured. Wendell became warmed to the woman almost immediately, her beauty shrouded by her shabby looks.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Wendell assured the frightened woman, "Are you injured?"  
  
The woman simply shook her head. When Wendell attempted to approach her she retreated behind the tree.  
  
"Those men won't hurt you, you're safe now," Wendell said as he followed her around the tree. "I can't help you if don't allow me to."  
  
Wendell extended his hand outwards to the woman. She stood staring at it for a moment. After a slight hesitation she took his hand and grasped it tightly.  
  
"See, you're safe now," Wendell said as the woman wrapped herself around him. She erupted into tears and all Wendell could do was absorb it and hold her.  
  
After a long while she seemed to have spent all of her tears. Wendell released her and for the first time he saw a smile creep across her face.  
  
"My name is Wendell," Wendell said, "What is yours?"  
  
"Alice." The woman replied.  
  
"That's a nice name," Wendell said in a hushed tone, "Are you fit to travel. The palace is not far from here and you will have a place to rest."  
  
Alice simply nodded.  
  
"Well we best be going," Wendell said as he took her hand and led her back onto the road. Alice made no attempt to remove her hand.  
  
On the road the short man was still unconscious. Just to be sure Wendell took a rope from his horse and tied him up. It took a lot of effort but Wendell managed to lift the man onto one of the horses and to keep him stable. When Wendell went to get his own horse, Alice went to follow him.  
  
"No, stay here with the horses," Wendell stated, "If anything happens Prince here will take care of you."  
  
Prince looked at his master as if acknowledging his new task. Alice looked worried but nonetheless remained with Prince and the horses. Wendell had no difficulty finding the horse, an animal of its upbringing and training was not prone to wandering off whenever its master left it loose. When he returned Prince was still in the same spot that he left him in. Alice had in her hand a sword taken from one of the men and was holding it awkwardly.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't be waking up for a long time," Wendell said trying to ease her anxiety, "Can you bandage up his arm? Otherwise he'll bleed to death before we get back to the palace."  
  
Alice looked at him in disgust. She obviously did not like the idea of helping to save the life of one of the men that had attacked her.  
  
"I am not one to judge a man for deeds I have no knowledge about. But I do know that he deserves to keep his life and for justice to sentence him." Wendell said.  
  
Alice seemed to agree, almost immediately she began to tear clothing from the man and tied it around his shallow wound. Wendell meanwhile dragged the dead man of the roadside and into the forest area. He would have to send another party to get the body later on. His main concern was to get Alice to the palace and safety.  
  
After a quick check that the small man was properly tied to the horse so as not to break free or fall on the way, Wendell tied the horses together so they would be easier to lead.  
  
"Here, take my horse," Wendell said indicating his trusted stead to Alice, "He will take you back with ease."  
  
Alice took the horse and rubbed it gently. It seemed to instantly warm to her.  
  
"So, what's its name?" Alice asked.  
  
"Oh, he's called Cole." Wendell answered.  
  
"What an interesting name," Alice added.  
  
"He's an interesting horse," Wendell said, "He'll get you to where you need to."  
  
Wendell helped her climb onto the horse. She seemed confident in the saddle, almost at home on the horse. Wendell climbed up on the other horse and steered it alongside Alice. The small-unnamed man trailed behind them on the final horse.  
  
"Lead the way," Wendell commanded to Prince, the dog happily doing so.  
  
The trio went slowly along the dirt path, not wanting to cause any excitement. The palace was a good bit off and they would be lucky to make it before nightfall. Wendell had not bet on rescuing a damsel in distress whilst on his stroll and would easily make it to the palace in time for tea.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Alice surprisingly broke it. Her mood was gradually getting better.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," Alice said.  
  
"It was nothing nobody else wouldn't do," Wendell replied.  
  
"That's hard to believe, nobody cares about anybody but themselves," Alice remarked, "Most would simply hide or ignore me."  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Wendell said.  
  
"The world of Happily Ever After is long gone," Alice said with a heavy sigh, "You take care of yourself because no one else will do it."  
  
"Sounds horrible," Wendell said with disgust.  
  
"I guess it is, but it's the way things are," Alice said.  
  
"Well, I hope I can do something to change that," Wendell responded.  
  
"What can someone like you do to make things better, you're just one man against many." Alice returned.  
  
"All it takes is one person to change a world," Wendell said, "Snow White and Cinderella managed to change the world for the better."  
  
"But they were all queens, you're just a stranger." Alice replied.  
  
Wendell simply smiled and nodded. He felt no reason to reveal his true title and instead wanted to get to know her as an equal. There was something about her that he was instantly attracted to. He did not want to ruin that by revealing himself as her king.  
  
"I grew up around here, these lands are as much a part of me as I am of them, my blood flows like rivers with this land," Wendell stated, "I have had good and bad times, but the one thing that matters most is this land and its people."  
  
"I've never heard anyone speak so passionately about a place before," Alice said, "I guess I never spent enough time in the one place to feel for it."  
  
"Where are you from?" Wendell enquired.  
  
"Everywhere, my parents died when I was young and I lived with my grandmother for a few years," Alice spoke harshly, "When I was sixteen I decided to make my own way in the world. I wanted to see the kingdoms and discover myself. Instead all I found was pain and suffering."  
  
"Why were those men chasing you?" Wendell asked understanding the sensitive nature of the question.  
  
"I stole some vegetables from their farm," Alice answered, "I was hungry and had no money. They caught me and made me their slave. After a week I managed to escape until they caught up with me."  
  
"I understand," Wendell added, "Your only crime was hunger. Those men should have been generous and given you some food. They had no right to imprison you unjustly like that."  
  
Alice gave Wendell a small smile and began to giggle.  
  
"What may I ask is so amusing?" Wendell asked rather embarrassed.  
  
"I've never met anyone so idealistic," Alice answered, "You remind me of myself in my youth. You'll eventually see the world as it truly is."  
  
"I have seen my fair share of pain and suffering. When I was young my parents were poisoned and I almost died at the hands of my stepmother," Wendell said, "I have had my life turned upside down and nearly been killed a dozen times. I have seen the best and worst of people. But I take great inspiration in the five queens who shaped the lands. If they could come through such diversity and forge new lands and give people happiness, then maybe I can do just the same."  
  
"We could do with more people like you in these times," Alice remarked, "Not only are you my hero but a very good person overall."  
  
Wendell seemed uneasy at being called a hero. What he did was nothing great, he would not have hesitated to do so again no matter who it was. In this case it just so happened to be the rescue of a beautiful and smart woman. The more and more the two talked the more the warmed together. Soon they were nearing the castle. Their travelling guest had still not awoken which was probably for the best.  
  
Alice had mellowed out quite a bit and was beginning to open up more. She talked about her upbringing and the adventures she had in her youth. No once did Wendell mention his status, instead preferring have a normal conversation. He was still a little on edge after the fight. He never liked having to kill another person. In this situation he felt it was senseless but he understood with men like that, it was merely a matter of kill or be killed.  
  
"Do you work in the palace?" Alice asked intently wondering why it was that Wendell had decided to bring to the palace.  
  
"In a way yes," Wendell answered, "Have you ever been to the palace?"  
  
"No, this is my first time in the Fourth Kingdom. I was born in the Second Kingdom, though I have heard it is the most magnificent place in all the Nine Kingdoms. And I've been to Kissing Town and I can't see how that can be beaten. Although it can be pretty lonely their if you are on your own." Alice remarked.  
  
"I'm sorry your first visit to this kingdom has been so unpleasant, I trust that that experience will change." Wendell said.  
  
"It hasn't been completely unpleasant, I've met you." Alice said with a warm smile and making eye contact with Wendell. He immediately felt very hot and began to visibly blush. This only made for both to burst into big smiles.  
  
In the distance the sun was begin to set and the moon could be seen making its appearance. The air became rather chilly and Wendell recognised immediately Alice's slightly shivering pose.  
  
"Here," Wendell said as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Alice, "I can get very cold at night in the Fourth Kingdom. We should be at the palace soon, but until then this should keep you warm."  
  
"You are such a gentleman," Alice noted with thanks.  
  
"It was just the way I was raised," Wendell said, "I woman should never be left in the cold."  
  
"You are like my prince charming," Alice said making Wendell slightly nervous, "What other surprise have you in store for me!"  
  
"Not many," Wendell replied.  
  
"Then I won't ask," Alice said, "I'll leave you to surprise me."  
  
"You can see the palace lights in the distance," Wendell said pointing over the trees, "At night it is lit up by thousands of candles, though a friend of mine has an invention that makes light out of air."  
  
"Is he a magician!" Alice wondered.  
  
"No," Wendell said with a smile, "He uses science. He's not from around here."  
  
"Might I get to see this friend of yours?" Alice asked.  
  
"Of course," Wendell answered, "As soon as you get comfortable."  
  
The horses made their way up the path towards the drawbridge. The palace looked amazing in the light of the sunset. The drawbridge was up but a garrison quickly began to lower it upon spying the trio.  
  
"Open the gates, King Wendell has returned." The cries went out as the bridge was lowered and the gates opened.  
  
"King Wendell!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
"Surprise!" Wendell said as a look of mortification came over Alice's face.  
  
"Oh god," Alice muttered as Wendell led them into the palace to a rapturous welcome.  
  
"I've some explaining to do," Wendell said as he helped Alice of her horse.  
  
"I don't know whether to slap you or bow!" Alice said still in shock.  
  
"How about neither," Wendell replied, "Come, we have much to talk about."  
  
With that King Wendell and his guest Alice walked into the palace courtyard. The expression of pure astonishment still etched on her face. Somehow Wendell felt that Alice would figure highly in his future, though she seemed unaware about that herself. Life just became a little more interesting for King Wendell. 


End file.
